


Don't Digest The Butterflies

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on that Tumblr post I dunno where it is, Elementary AU, Gen, Idk what grade seven years old at in, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith has butterflies, Keith's in denial, Lance is mentioned - Freeform, Lol OMFG Keith, M/M, Modern AU, Puppy Love, Sorry baby blue boy, WHT, Young pining Keith, broganes, child crushes, fight me, klance, thace is keith's father, they are young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: Keith look bewildered at his Dad’s words, “I don’t have a crush on Lance.”“The butterflies say otherwise.” Shiro snickers from the side and Keith glares at him.“Fine, then –then I’m going to digest them! No butterflies means no crush!”“Kiddo, that’s not how it works.” Thace says but Keith just shakes his head and narrows his eyes in determination at him.“Watch me.”(The one where Keith writes a mean note because he doesn't know how to deal with crushes on pretty loud brunets named Lance.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me to me: you should really finish the stories you have, you know, the ones people like and ask for more????  
> Me: HOLY SHIT, KID KLANCE WITH PUPPY LOVE CRUSHES.  
> Me to me: fucking hell. I hate you.
> 
> Might as well post the draft, honestly.
> 
> You can all pry these Broganes and Dad Thace Headcannons from my cold dead hands. Fight me. 
> 
> Excuse any mistakes, and let me know if you catch some to fix them! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me, share du bi la du.

“Keith.”

“Dad.”

“Ready to talk?”

“No.”

“Too bad, not an option.”

The seven years old pouts at his Dad as the adult just chuckles at his youngest son’s expression.

So, alright, the fact that his wife left him to his own to solve his son’s current predicament was a little mean. It doesn’t help that Shiro’s on the side, sitting on the couch besides them, eating flavored popcorn loudly and looking with amusement the entire scene.

“Keith, son, why did you wrote that mean note?” Thace tries, for the fifth time in the last half an hour, and Keith limits himself to turn his head to the side, this time puffing his cheeks childishly.

Thace hears his oldest son’s laugh and the man takes two seconds of his time to steal some of the popcorn Shiro was eating before throwing it on his face in punishment.

The twelve years old squeaks at him in surprise and sends him a betrayed look. Thace narrows his eyes at him and Shiro raises his hands in surrender, throwing more popcorn into his mouth innocently.

“Keith.” Thace calls once again, deciding to seat cross legged on the carpet in front of his son instead of kneeling; his knee was getting tired. “I need you to understand that you’re not in trouble, buddy. I just want to know what made you write something like that to your classmate.”

Thace instantly notices the quick glance Keith’s dark blue eyes make, connecting with his own amber ones, before looking away again. The young father makes a small victory in his mind, knowing that his son’s last barriers were about to crumble.

“I will buy you newest issue of Mothman.”

Two loud gasps echoes after he finishes his sentence and then he adds, “But only if you explain to me the reason behind your note, alright?”

Keith nods frenetically at him and Thace hears another gasp by his side.

He suppresses the urge to roll his eyes, “Yes, Takashi, I will buy you the new issue of Voltron Legendary Defender.” His mouth twitches in amusement when Shiro fist-pumps the air in celebration.

“We have a deal?” He asks, raising his hand towards his youngest and Keith quickly shakes it, accepting the deal, “Alright, buddy; the floor is all yours.”

Keith bites his lip nervously, his legs kicking back and forth on one of the dining room’s chair before he speaks, “Lance was being annoying.”

Thace frowns slightly at that, “What makes you say that, buddy?”

“He’s always so loud, Dad! And he always steals the blue crayon, which is annoying because what if I want to use it? –“

“You ask him to share it, maybe?” Thance inquires curiously, arching an eyebrow at his son.

Keith ignores him. “ –He’s always making stupid jokes and he’s always ruining the patio’s garden and giving flowers to other girls! Nyma didn’t even like it! I did but she didn’t, but it wasn’t for me, it was for her. Which is annoying, Dad, because Hunk and I work in that garden and help out Mr. Coran to make it pretty! –“

“That ruffian, how dare he?” Thace says playfully, hand against his cheek as he rest his elbow on his knee, his entire attention on his son as the seven years old keeps rambling, watching amusedly when Keith raises his short arms on the air and waves them wildly.

“And – and then, remember that time you had to pick me up because I was feeling funny on my stomach? And then you and Mom lecture me on faking being sick because I didn’t had anything but I did, and it was Lance’s fault –“

“How?” Thace arches an eyebrow, noticing on the corner of his eye how Shiro leaves his popcorn to the side and leans forwards towards them to listen better.

Keith snorts, “Because, Dad, I started feeling weird when Lance grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the monkey bars, saying something about who could go through them without falling, and then I started feeling warm and then my stomach made a weird drop –“

“So, you were feeling butterflies?” Shiro asks, grinning big.

Keith snorts and rolls his eyes, “That’s stupid, Shiro, you can’t eat butterflies.”

“You would know.”

“That was one time!”

“Boys.” Thace says firmly, effectively shutting them both up, “Keith, continue.”

“So, yeah! It’s all Lance’s fault I got in trouble for that, and every time he smiles it makes me wanna punch him –“

“Keith.”

“Makes me wanna slap him, fine.”

“Keith.”

“Ugh, Dad! Fine, it makes me wanna pat him softly on the cheek, there.”

Thace sighs, knowing he wouldn’t get anything better than that, and waves his hand for Keith to continue.

“So, yeah! All of this started since Lance changed schools and came to ours, and Dad! Dad, everybody loves him! It’s so annoying because he’s so annoying, and he never stops bothering me and he always wants to race me, which is stupid, because everybody knows I’m the fastest, and ugh, Dad, so annoying because he’s always making fun of my hair, saying it’s a mullet and it’s not, Dad! It’s not a mullet! –“

Thace just nods at his son as Keith keeps on rambling. He shares a quick look with Shiro and both oldest son and father smile knowingly to each other.

“He’s so loud, too! And he never stops talking, Dad! He’s like that box Mom insist on fixing –“

“Broken record?”

“I dunno? Whatever that prehistoric box is, Dad, sh. Anyways – Oh! Oh! And he makes fun of Mothman, Dad! Mothman! He believes in Mermaids but not in Mothman? Dad, that’s crazy! Lance’s crazy! And stupid! And annoying! And pretty –“

Thace eyebrow shot up at the last adjective.

“Pretty?”

Keith stops and shuts his mouth abruptly, blinking confused at his Dad and then he blushes.

“No, I said Yucky.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I did.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“You said pretty.”

“Yucky.”

“This is the best day of my life.” Shiro whispers to himself, hands hovering over his mouth to stop his laughter.

“Okay, fine, yucky.” Thance says, raising his one hand to show his defeat and Keith nods at him proudly before he started talking again. “He said pretty.” Thace mouths silently towards Shiro and the twelve years old lets himself drop on the couch to hide his laughter against the cushions.

“Alright, alright, buddy. I think I understand now.” He says after a few minutes when Keith wouldn’t stop talking, interrupting him mid-sentence as the kid was complaining about how blue Lance’s eyes are because it’s weird Dad, you can’t have the sky’s color! “You’re not in trouble.”

Keith blinks and then his shoulders relax, tilting his head to the side. “I’m not?”

Thace shakes his head. “No.”

“Oh.”

“But you still need to apologize to Lance.”

Keith frowns and scrunches his nose, “Ew, no, Dad.”

“Keith, the note you left in Lance’s desk was not a nice one. You told him to get out of the school. His Mom called me earlier to tell me how sad that note made Lance feel.”

This time, Keith frowns in concern, “What? Why? Why was he sad?” He asks softly, biting his lower lip.

“Because one of his closest friends –you, to be clear –told him to leave the school and Lance thought that meant you didn’t like him.”

“What! No! But I didn’t mean it like that!”

Thance shrugs, “That’s what Lance thought, buddy. How about you reassure him that it was just a misunderstanding?”

“But –“

“Buddy, it’s perfectly normal to have a crush on your friend, it’s okay.”

Keith look bewildered at his Dad’s words, “I don’t have a crush on Lance.”

“The butterflies say otherwise.” Shiro snickers from the side and Keith glares at him.

“Fine, then –then I’m going to digest them! No butterflies means no crush!” He shouts stubbornly, once again puffing his cheeks and Thace covers his mouth to suppress his laugh.

“Kiddo, that’s not how it works.” He says but Keith just shakes his head and narrows his eyes in determination at him.

“Watch me.”

Two decades later and Thace was still watching him.

Small tears gathers in the corner of his eyes as he watches his youngest son dancing with his now husband on the dance floor, bodies pressed together, beaming brightly at each other, love and fondness dripping from their eyes.

Thace swallows the lump on his throat as the newly wed husbands press their foreheads against the other and share a small sweet kiss, mouths moving slowly to whisper three simple words to each other.

He chuckles when Lance suddenly smirks and tips backwards a startled Keith and then the moment is over and laughter fills the room as Keith curses his husband’s tactics and their friends and family around them just laugh and cheer at them happily.

It’s safe to say that Keith didn’t digest the butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, that moment when you say that you are taking a break from writing and you write fluff the next day. I hate myself. This is an addiction.
> 
> Thank you again for that beautiful user who allowed me to use her idea for this chap!!
> 
> Um, ideally hope I didn't missed any typos and it's not too confusing with all the past and present verbs. I really tried D: but English is a bitch sometimes. Let me know if you catch anything. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me, sha la la AL du.

Lance bites his lower bit as he shifts from foot to foot.

He watches nervously as Mrs. Reyner helps a few of the kids on his class to climb on board of the big yellow bus that will take them to the Climbing Gym.

The eight years olds climb on the bus in pairs. Mrs. Reyner told them earlier that they needed to choose someone from their class so they can sit together during the trip. She had told them this a few hours ago and since then, Lance has been working his brain into figuring out a way to ask Keith to be his partner.

Lance’s standing beside Mr. Coran, one of the adult supervisors, as his blue eyes search for a black mop of hair around the school’s parking lot.

Coran arches an eyebrow at him once notices the brunet’s nervousness. “Lance? Is everything okay? Is your tummy giving you problems again?”

Lance flushes as he remembers the conversation he had with Mr.Coran a few days ago. It has been shortly after Mrs. Reyner had separated the two arguing boys, softly scolding them about how it’s not nice to fight with classmates and friends.

Lance had squeaked at the term ‘friend’ because, excuse me, but they are not ‘friends’. Keith and he are rivals. Lance and Keith, neck to neck in: soccer, tic-tac-toe, running, monkey bars and who is the fastest on eating a crayon.

Or at least they were rivals, but then Keith had puffed his cheeks and then turned to him, murmuring a soft apology and then Mrs. Reyner told them to shake hands.

Which they did. They shook hands and that’s when Lance begun feeling weird. His tummy had made a drop that made him frown in confusion.

Two seconds and then they went on their way, following Mrs. Reyner into the classroom to continue the lesson but Lance had stayed a little behind, eyes narrowed in disconcert as he stares at his hand, his mouth twitching a little as he feels the faint tickles shaking hands with Keith had left in it.

He went to Mr. Coran that same afternoon, being his neighbor, his visits weren’t that uncommon; Lance had been nibbling on a cookie as he explained all the weird things Keith’s hand made to him when he shook it.

“I think I have the worms, Mr. Coran.” Lance had whispered in horror and Coran had to shove a cushion to his face to suppress the laughter.

In the end, it had been Allura, Coran’s step-daughter, who had rolled her green eyes and told him that it was a crush.

Lance had been bewildered because _excuse me, but what in the cheese is a ‘crush’?_

After a brief explanation from Allura’s part, the small brunet had been nibbling on his second cookie as he thought it over.

“What do I do then?” Lance had asked once he finished his cookie, looking up at Allura.

The twelve years old had rolled her eyes fondly at him, “You liked holding hands with him?”

“Yes.”

“Then hold hands with him.”

So that’s what he’s going to do.

Lance limits himself to nod shortly at Mrs. Coran, sending him a small smile towards the mustached man before his eyes go back to the group of kids on the parking lot.

Hunk and Pidge were already on the bus, chatting animatedly with each other about Pidge’s new puppy, Rover.  Lance wasn’t even hurt by the fact that his best friend didn’t wanted to sit with him, he had actually told Hunk a few days ago about his plan to hold hands with Keith, something Hunk had supported with enthusiasm.

“Oh gosh, Lance! Are you sure? This is really _really_ big, my mommy said that the first time momma held her hand she knew it was for real and then they got me!” Hunk had shout, mouth wide open with a excited twinkle in his eyes, “You really want to get pregnant at eight?”

“Don’t be silly Hunk.” Lance had replied as he rolled his eyes, “You get pregnant only if you kiss on the lips. I saw it happened on my Mama last year! One kiss from Papa and boom, I had my baby sister.”

They’re eight.

“Are you ready to go, Lance?” Coran’s voice snaps him back to reality and Lance’s stomach drops sadly as his eyes don’t catch Keith’s mop of black hair.

“Yeah, I guess.” He says quietly, raising his hand towards Mrs. Coran when a car suddenly enters the parking lot, stopping near the bus and then Mr. Thace, Keith’s Dad, exits the car.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m sorry we’re late.” The young father apologies, sending an apology look towards Mrs. Reyner, “We had a few minor accidents during breakfast that involved pancakes mix on the ceiling and an egg on Keith’s hair.”

Right on cue, Keith appears on his Dad’s side after walking around the car, and sends his Dad a flat look.

“It’s still is Shiro’s fault.”  

“Hush.” Thace says, hand on his hip as he stares sternly at Keith.

Lance honestly doesn’t care at all. He only cares that Keith’s here and his plan is not ruined! He’s quick to shake the hold he had on Coran’s hand and then he’s jogging towards the pair.

“Keith!” He shouts with a big grin on his face, “Hi, Keith!”

Keith’s dark blue eyes widen in surprise at the brunet’s greeting before he’s waving back slowly, “Hi, Lance?” He says back, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

“Are you excited to go to the Climbing Gym? It’s gonna be awesome! And we can climb all over the top to ring the bell! Mrs. Reyner told me so! But only if Mr. Coran’s on the ground watching us, or your Dad. Mr. Thace, would you be okay to supervise us as we ring the bell, Mr. Thace?”

Thace blinks when he hears his name. “Oh, uh, yeah, buddy, of course.”

“Awesome! Keith, your dad’s awesome! So, we can ring the bell and oh oh! I brought a few of my Pokemon’s cards? Maybe you want to play them in during the trip? And and, oh yeah, um, do you want to sit with me? Maybe? You don’t have to but I have Pokemon cards, Keith! I got a new package yesterday and I told Tony that he couldn’t have them because I knew you liked Pikachu and I got Pikachu, so you can play with it today and –“

Thace just stands by the side, pressing his hand over his mouth to control his grinning as he watches his son looking bewildered and yet blushing at the attention the small brunet is giving him. He vaguely notices Coran’s body beside his own as he joins to see the scene in front of them.

“Oh oh, and we could go to Pidge’s house later? She has a new puppy! His name is Rover, and he’s really tiny and cute! And um, um, um, I don’t know what else, um –“

“Lance, kiddo?” Coran says, clearing his throat softly to catch the attention from both boys, “How about you ask Keith what you wanted to ask him in the first place? We need to climb on the bus.”

“Oh!” Lance shouts in surprise and then he turns once again to a silent Keith, “Um, yeah, um, I was thinking that, maybe, um, I wanted to –um.”

“This is so precious.” Thace whispers as the small brunet rubs the back of his neck, “Where is my camera, oh my god.”

“Keith, um, do you want to hold hands?” Lance says finally, quietly and small, sending a sheepishly smile to Keith, full of hope and innocence.

Keith’s eyes widen even further and then he’s whips his head towards his Dad, eyes wild and confused with a bright red color on his cheeks and Thace nods his head vigorously at him.

“Yeah.” Keith says softly then, staring at the cinnamon colored hand that was raised in front of him, “Yeah, okay.” He repeats, beaming brightly at the brunet and Lance giggles.

“Okay!” Lance echoes, grabbing Keith’s pale hand and then running towards the bus’s door, “Mrs. Reyner, we’re ready and I got my partner and we’re going to play Pokemon and –“

Coran chuckles as he watches the two boys go, turning his head towards his friend and shaking his head in amusement when he sees Thace hiding his face in his hands.

“Oh, mate.” Coran says, patting Thace’s back, “This is only the beginning.”

“They’re just so precious.” Thace whispers, stiffing his laughter as he bites his own knuckles.

“Yeah, alright, let’s see if you think that when they’re in their teens.” Coran jokes and laughs when Thace shoves him on the arm.

“Don’t ruin this for me!”

Once on the bus, Thace sits with Coran on the seat in front of his son and his partner, smiling to himself as he hears the two boys laughing and playing with each other.

“Here, Keith, you can keep the Pikachu card.” He hears Lance say, followed by Keith’s soft gasp.

“Really?” Keith breaths out and Thace can imagine the brunet nod right after.

“Yeah, just make sure of not losing it! It’s a very special card, see? It even has the special edition plastic to cover it! Isn’t it the coolest?”  Thace smiles to himself before leaves them to their own, turning his head to chat with Coran and missing the rest of the boys’ conversation.

“Hey, Lance?” Keith asks quietly after a while and Lance hums, “Do you feel butterflies?”

Lance cocks his head to the side, “Butterflies?”

“Yeah, yeah, in your tummy? It feels like something is inside of it and it moves but it’s warm and it tickles?”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah! I thought it was worms at first but then Allura told me ‘No, Lance, don’t be silly, they’re butterflies’ and then I said that I haven’t eaten any butterflies but she said that it was way to say that you are feeling happy, so yeah, I feel butterflies! They feel funny!”

Keith bites his lip and then opens his mouth, “Do you feel them right now?” he asks quietly and Lance beams at him.

“Yeah.” He answers, squeezing Keith’s hand softly as a proof, “Yeah, I do.”

“I do too.” Keith answers back in that bus ride and then he says it again, years later, as he holds the same cinnamon skinned hands in his own and he slips a silver ring on Lance’s finger.

The priest continues with the ceremony, presenting them as a newlywed couple but Keith’s eyes are fully on Lance’s, bright and alive with emotion.

“Do you feel them right now?” Lance asks softly, nuzzling his face against Keith’s and the black haired man smiles back at him lovingly.

He answers him with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DO I ALWAYS END MY FICS WITH A WEDDIING OMFG, REA.
> 
> Yah, well, that happens.
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
